1. Technical Field
This disclosure pertains to a liquid-mixing infusor used in the medical field, connected to a plurality of infusion tubes, and equipped with a plurality of branch tubes and capable of switching the connection or blocking section of respective branch tubes.
2. Description of Art
The provision of normal saline solution, drug solution, into the body of a patient has been carried out previously by using infusion tubes. To prevent air from being mixed inside such infusion tubes and entering the body together with normal saline solution or drug solution, an air trap is installed in an infusion tube, and any air is trapped in this air trap, shown for example in Japanese Kokai Utility Model Application No. Sho 48[1973]-68994 (JP 48068994U).
In the case of this air trap, a portion of the horizontal area of a flow path extending in the horizontal direction is interrupted, a trap space is installed above this interruption, one end of the flow path from one direction is bent upwards and connected to one end of the trap space. One end of the flow path extending in the other direction is bent upwards and connected to the other end of the trap space. Namely, it is configured to have an inverted U-shaped portion equipped with a trap space formed in the flow path, to allow any air to be trapped in the trap space and prevent any air from entering the body.